ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch
Wicked Witch is a title given to witches who are particularly wicked. Famous Wicked Witches *The Wicked Witch of the West is the most famous wicked witch in all the Oz books and movies, she is sometimes recognize by her famous look from the [[The Wizard of Oz (1939)|1939 film The Wizard of Oz]]. She remains nameless in the book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the movie but other movies & authors have given her a name, as well as some TV shows as well. *The Wicked Witch of the East is another famous wicked witch in the Oz book series and movies, she is sometimes recognize by being under Dorothy Gale's house with her legs sticking out and she is also recognize as being the sister of the Wicked Witch of the West although in the original L. Frank Baum books none of the witches are related to each other. She too remains nameless in the The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the 1939 film but other movies & authors have given her a name. Her small role under the house has sometimes been extended in prequels to the book and to the movies. *The Wicked Witch of the North is another famous witch in the Oz book series and movies, she isn't as famous as the wicked witches of the West and East but she is known as being the second antagonist in the L. Frank Baum book series after the wicked witches of the West and East were killed. Unlike the witches of the West and the East she was given a name in the book The Marvelous Land of Oz, ''she is known as Mombi. Mombi lives in the Gillikin Country where she used to rule but was deposed by The Good Witch of the North. Mombi is also known for enslaving King Pastoria, the last King to rule Oz, prior to the Wizard's arrival and turing Princess Ozma into a boy named Tip in order to prevent her from ascending to the throne. Mombi also joined forces with General Jinjur's Army of Revolt and took over The Emerald City but was later defeated by Glinda the Good Witch of the South. Mombi was never killed, but she now remains powerless, and is now an old hag. She still lives in the North under the Good Witch of the North's rules. Other Wicked Witches *Blinkie was another wicked witch who lived in Jinxland. Blinkie was the leader of all the other Jinxland witches, and therefore the most hated and feared. She is called "Blinkie" because she lost one eye and wears a black patch over it. She froze the heart of Gloria and was well-paid by King Krewl and his courtier Googly-Goo. But when King Krewl was deposed by the Scarecrow of Oz, Blinkie was quickly captured. The Scarecrow sprinkled a shrinking powder on her, and would not give her the antidote until she righted the wrongs she had committed. By the time the grasshopper was transformed back into Cap'n Bill and Gloria's heart was defrosted, Blinkie was no taller than the Scarecrow's knee. He gave her the antidote to the shrinking powder, which also contained a compound that deprived her of all her magic powers. Since she was then harmless, the Scarecrow sent her home. ''(The Scarecrow of Oz). *The Wicked Witch of the South ruled the Quadling Country just before the arrival of the Wizard in Oz. She had conquered the Quadlings, but was overthrown by Glinda, who went on to replace her as the Ruler of the South. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz). L. Frank Baum only mentioned her in passing. She is the titular character of The Wicked Witch of Oz, written by Rachel Cosgrove Payes, who is considered a Royal Historian of Oz. Singra, as Rachel Cosgrove named the character, is the closest fans have to a canonical depiction of the Wicked Witch of the South. In The Wicked Witch of Oz, Rachel Cosgrove specified that the wicked witches of the East and West were her cousins. L. Frank Baum did not imply any familial relations between the wicked witches, but did state that the Witches of the East and West joined forces with Mombi and the Wicked Witch of the South to conquer Oz and divide it among themselves. *Madame Morrible was the headmistress of [Shiz and a cohort of The Wizard in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Magurie, as well as in the musical adaptation. She is one of the antagonists. She is responsible for Nessarose's death and bringing Dorothy to Oz. Category:Oz Book characters Category:Witches Category:Wicked Characters